


Skating

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Skating

I held Nico in my arms as we looked out at the skating rink. He was enthralled by the people out on the ice skating, and I couldn’t blame him for that. A lot of them were really graceful. Then there were the skaters who weren’t very balanced. That would be me when I managed to convince Yvonne that it was safe for me to take Nico skating. She hadn’t text me back yet to give me the ok.

She was probably more worried that I would get injured than Nico, he was a tough little guy. He’d come home from preschool with various cuts and scrapes which Yvonne would bring up with the teachers, only to be told that he had fallen over and gotten straight back up again without fuss. I wished that I could be like that, fall down and get up without fuss.

“Do you want to go out there?” I asked Nico. He was still staring out at the ice, mainly at the kids who were out there with their parents.

He nodded, although I wasn’t sure whether he had understood my question or not.

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket, a reply from Yvonne. She had said yes to me taking Nico skating, if I promised not to hurt myself or him. Typical Yvonne.

Coming here had been impulsive but I was pleased with the choice that I had made. The ice rink had been set up in the square in the centre of Dortmund and was really popular this time of year. I’d wanted to go for a while just out of curiosity, then having Nico for the evening was a perfect excuse.

~

When we first got onto the ice we were both unsteady. I clung to the side of the rink and Nico clung to my leg, which wasn’t very good for my balance but was very cute. He was very cute in general and drew us more attention than I did. Often women would stop and ask if he was mine, and then comment on how cute it was that his Uncle spent so much time with him.

Mostly, I just liked to spend time with him because it meant getting to be a big child again.

We got more confident and were able to skate around the rink slowly. He held my hand tightly and skated very close to me. The better skaters were mainly sticking to the other side of the rink, letting us less experienced skaters use the opposite side to fall over and curse.

There wasn’t too much falling over or cursing. I wondered how Klopp would feel about me injuring myself here, I was already injured, but you know, I doubt he would see the funny side.

~

She bumped into me. This pretty blonde girl who was struggling to skate. I managed to catch her before she hit the floor and Nico laughed at us both for nearly falling over. He was pretty balanced on the ice now, for a child any way.

“I’m so sorry!” She spluttered as I pulled her back onto her feet fully.

“No it’s my fault, I was probably just in the way.” I explained. I smiled at her, taking her in fully then. She was actually really pretty. I was probably staring at her a little too much, it was probably getting really creepy. I realised that I was still holding onto her then too, so I let go of her waist, blushing.

“I should thank you for stopping me from falling flat on my face. I broke my ankle last year skating on normal ground, and if I have any more time off work for stupid things like that then I’m fired.” She laughed.

“Oh I know all about that. I’m always injured too. I’ve only just had the brace off of my ankle, I’m in the recovery phase at the moment. I can tell that my boss is getting a little frustrated with me too.” I looked down at Nico as I spoke to her, I wondered if she thought he was my son, would that put her off me?

I had a really stupid idea, of how to get her to see me again. Let’s face it, I was lonely and a nice girl was hard to find. She then bent down to Nico and started talking to him at his level, and then gave him a hug. That sealed the deal for me. I decided that I would ask her out.

“Hey um, I think I know how you can say thanks to me. Would you like to go out with me some time? I have these Jay Z tickets if you’re into him. He doesn’t come here all that often.” I looked down at the floor straight after asking her, convinced that she would turn me down.

“Um yeah, I’d like that. He’s awesome.” She grinned.

“Cool, this is my nephew by the way.” I looked down at Nico as she stood back up again. “Don’t tell your mum that Uncle Marco got a date, because she won’t believe you.”


End file.
